User talk:Isk8/Archive3
Phurzt Ya --- -- (s)talkpage 11:16, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Still pretty sick on this end... so this is about all the wiki time I'm putting in for now. Trying to stomach down this chicken noodle soup... just getting sick of sleeping. Been sleeping since Sunday night. And this is the first thing I've eaten since Sunday afternoon. Catch you all when I'm feeling better. -- Sk8 (T) 11:17, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Get well soon :) --- -- (s)talkpage 11:18, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::You should usually be able to stomach water, created with a solution of one litre water, 8 tsp sugar, 1 tsp salt. When I had stomach flus, they told me this restored my body minerals. No guarantee though. Hope you feel better soon. I hate stomach flu. — Nova — ( ) 01:30, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::::It's starting to get better. I was in pain at work for the first half of the night. After I finally got something to eat, my stomach settled a bit more, and is starting to feel "normal". Just a miserable experience all around, and it majorly messed up the rest of my week. -- Sk8 (T) 13:09, 12 March 2008 (UTC) I'm getting back to bed. Its 4am here, and I had way to much to drink last night. (though being a drunk monk in DoA was fun :D) -- Sk8 (T/ 09:00, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Can I steal your status thing? Or at least, the code for it? I can change what it says and stuff, just too lazy to figure it out myself at the moment. Also, I have typed in "User:Isk7" into the search bar so many times it's not even funny :P --Shadowcrest 19:47, 24 March 2008 (UTC) :Rofl. Sure thing. I stole the code from Gimme who stole the idea from me in the first place :P. User:Isk8/Status User:Gimmethegepgun/Status Go nuts! -- Sk8 (T/ 13:49, 25 March 2008 (UTC) I Needz Moar Help If anyone can help me I would appreciate it. Been gone since Wed. Turned off my pc. Turned it back on today, started Guild Wars, and I get no sound. My sound is working fine in Windows (xp pro) though. Anyone have any idea?? -- Sk8 (T/ 22:59, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Fixed it. -- Sk8 (T/ 23:08, 29 March 2008 (UTC) X360 Turok iz win ^^ It's also the only game we both have, if that list of yours is complete :) Btw, my gamertag is Burneyy, if you're interested :) --- -- (s)talkpage 17:27, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :Heh, Wanna here something funny? I still haven't open mine yet. I'll add ya right now. The GF has the console on right now watching a Dvd. -- Sk8 (T/ 17:30, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hear*. And yeah, that's kinda funny :P --- -- (s)talkpage 17:31, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :::Dont not correctz me grammerz! On a side note, Wikied doesn't work with the Monaco skin -_- . *wanders off to go pester RT's talk page. -- Sk8 (T/ 17:33, 4 April 2008 (UTC) ::::It was a sullpong error. And pestering RT iz fun :D --- -- (s)talkpage 17:37, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Peace, I'm Out! Ok yall... I'm heading out in about 15. I'll be on most likely a little bit throughout the next week, but don't count on much. That laptop is not my favorite means of accessing the internet, but it will have to do. Hopefully I can still at least get some GW farming in a bit on it. L8er. -- Sk8 (T/ 00:52, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Jesus, working at this store in Plainfield truly sucked. And what is even better, is I may end up staying another week. Still waiting for confirmation on that. Haven't been on the net much in the past few days, so thought I would post here to see what has been going on... Fill me in Ppls! (Isk8 on the laptop) 68.164.3.97 19:56, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::You were nominated for admin, felix and cress got promoted... some guy was ubervandal... yarly. mafia went on... ya --Shadowcrest 19:57, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :::Out of curiosity, if I went to the Meijer's and asked for the "guy from Indiana," would they tell me where you are? 21:10, 10 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Rofl @ Felix. They probably wouldn't because as far as I know, I'm done at that store. If you had come out there anytime during the overnight in the past few days, I would have been there :P. That was one hell of a week, that's for sure. Grats to Cress and Felix, and was I really nomiated?! I just might have to log in for this one ... 68.164.3.97 18:21, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I nomed you, sorry I didn't ask RT | Talk 18:29, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Lol, nah dude, don't worry bout it. Just been a very hectic week out here for me. Haven't been away from home for a week in a long time, and the lack of time/resources to get online has been rough too. I've gone with Guildwars withdrawl since Monday morning O_O;;; And Wikia kept locking up IE on this pc, had to download firefox :D -- Sk8 (T/ 18:48, 11 April 2008 (UTC) "hmm this one is tricky to place." Why are you replacing them anyways. No need imo >.> --- -- (s)talkpage 17:52, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :Changing the linking from the Disambig page to the more proper page to which they are referring. -- Sk8 (T/ 17:53, 14 April 2008 (UTC) sig i click on the word and it doesnt go to this page. this is wrong and its probably a vboplation of the thing. but mostly it pissses me off. please fix it and maybe i wont habe to tell everone how fat you are.; 06:19, 16 April 2008 (UTC)—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' JediRogue ( ) }. :First off Jedi, please sign your comments. Secondly, my text does not link to my sig, my icon does. My contibs and talk link just fine. My name does not have to link according to GW:Sign. Any issues? -- Sk8 (T/ 18:49, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yup, Template:Unsigned sould be substringed RT | Talk 18:54, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::Bleh, I'm pretty intoximicated right now... I'm lucky I did what I did. lol. -- Sk8 (T/ 18:55, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :::What does the Subst: actually do? -- Sk8 (T/ 18:56, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Subst, substitues the template, so you get the code of the template, instead of a link (so the codeing can be changed - if coding is updated, it won't effect the mass amounts of signatures, and cause serer load) RT | Talk 18:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) Get on gw Please :) — Warw/Wick 14:45, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, cant atm. -- Sk8 (T/ 14:46, 17 April 2008 (UTC) Hi-Res Thx for the help guys. Yes it is a pain in the ass and time consuming. I already have half the paragon skills cropped and rdy, but I have not had time to work on them with term papers due and finals :C -- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 17:16, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Okay wow your humble b/cz I would want credit and I got bored of doing the mesmer ones and started staring at my lightbulb and hurt my eyes, so you can do it if you want to Lost-Blue 00:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Thanks I guess lol. People can see from the article history and the image upload history that I did the work on it. That is enough for me, I guess. *Staring at lightbulbs is bad... mmmkay.* -- Sk8 (T/ 00:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::yeah thx for the advice but its a bit too late, lol Lost-Blue 00:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Side note - this lag is completely insane right now. I just posted on the community portal about it. I'm operating with 3 tabs right now to just try to load pages. -- Sk8 (T/ 00:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::not as bad for me anymore but when I was posting on smiters boon image dang i was stuck for like a minute Lost-Blue 00:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) I know you're at work but, what's your job? Lost-Blue 02:39, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :*I work for Meijer on 3rd shift as a grocery stocker / orderwriter. -From my user page. :What this really breaks down to is... # I stock product that comes in on our trucks on the shelves. # I run backstock from the back room to the shelves. # I maintain accurate balance on hands (Boh's) and model stocks (basically a number we set for the auto replenishment system) for product we sell. # I work on hole counts (number of out of stock products we have at a given time) and orders for ad (on sale) and anything else that may be needed. # And I get stuck with any other bitchwork that may be required. Basically I become a grease man. I do anything and everything that needs to be done at that given time. Meijer is a superstore like Walmart, Target, K-mart, ect. Except we are better :P. Our grocery department is definitely our stores strong point. If grocery isn't doing well, the whole store isn't doing well. I am also hopefully in evaluation for a leadership position. Which would place me as a manager in the store, and give me a salary pay-rate. I am really hoping for this to happen, because I am capped out at my current pay-rate, and there is little reason to stay in the company otherwise. (Assuming I can find something relatively easily that would pay more.) That about answer your question, Blue? -- Sk8 (T/ 15:16, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::I'm bored.. — Warw/Wick 15:18, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, and you vanished yesterday on me when I went to switch characters -_-. I wanted to ask you, what is the most efficient and fastest way to gain Balthazar faction? Zaishen Elite? -- Sk8 (T/ 15:19, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Sorry, my internet went down and I couldn't connect. Uh, Zaishen is capped. Till you reach that cap, its pretty much the fastest. Afterwards, RA or HA. — Warw/Wick 15:21, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::What do you mean by capped? -- Sk8 (T/ 15:29, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Theres a max limit to how much faction you can get from Zaishen. — Warw/Wick 15:30, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Really?! I've been using Zaishen for quite some time on my ranger for trapper when I need some quick unlocks. I get up to 10k, spend it, rinse and repeat. I've never heard of a cap. -- Sk8 (T/ 15:32, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes thankie Lost-Blue 15:33, 20 April 2008 (UTC) One account can only earn a total of 6,000 faction per day from the Zaishen Elite. Faction earned in Zaishen Challenge or Training Arena counts against this limit. After earning 2,000 faction in Zaishen Challenge, Training Arena or Zaishen Elite you will not gain faction from kills the first 2 rounds. The third round can be farmed up to 3,000 faction, fourth round up to 4000 faction, fifth round up to 5000 faction. You can still earn faction from Guild versus Guild, Random Arenas, Team Arenas, Hero Battles, Alliance Battle and Heroes' Ascent after getting 6,000 faction in Zaishen Elite. When the heck did this start happening? I've never heard of, nor encountered this before. -- Sk8 (T/ 15:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :woh wth Lost-Blue 15:38, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::It's been capped for quite a while now, I think. Several months, at least. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 15:40, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Gah, looks like I'll have to AB or RA for my faction then after that point... -- Sk8 (T/ 15:42, 20 April 2008 (UTC) O M F G FINALLY!!! JESUS CHRIST! After resetting my router and modem for the umpteenth time... This site was finally able to connect for me. Since earlier this morning, I've been completely unable to connect to this site or any wikia site. It was driving me insane!!! And I still haven't figured out a cause of it. Restarted pc and reset router/modem multiple times... even tried logging on different computers in the house. /sigh -- (T/ 19:31, 20 April 2008 (UTC) : yeah go you :] Lost-Blue 19:34, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::Welcome back to reality! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:35, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::: *shakes in corner, wrapped in a blanket* They cant take away my precious! ... My Precious -- (T/ 19:36, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Dude! Check this link out I found on youtube, this chick like punched a pigeon out of the air! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eBGIQ7ZuuiU Pigeons! Once you check that out, check this one out! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rickroll Awesome-ness! --Powersurge360 19:44, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :uh huh... -- (T/ 19:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::hovering over the link reveals them to me :] Lost-Blue 19:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Rollrick'd? — Warw/Wick 19:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He did ask. This is a learning experience, you know. --Powersurge360 19:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I thought it was a stupid experience? -- (T/ 19:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::If you've ever clicked an external link in my userspace, there is a 95% probability that I've rickrolled you. 20:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::lol, I never noticed how dirty that sounds before.... --Powersurge360 20:00, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Just out of curiosity, how in the sam hell did this ever become popular? -- (T/ 20:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::4chan. 20:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Gender Results, Took that quiz on your namespace and look at my results. Your Brain is 80% Female, 20% Male Your brain leans female You think with your heart, not your head Sweet and considerate, you are a giver But you're tough enough not to let anyone take advantage of you! What Gender Is Your Brain? lol Lost-Blue 03:40, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Interesting...-- 03:43, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :Hell, I coulda told ya that! —Powersurge360 Melancholia 03:46, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Your Brain is 60% Female, 40% Male Your brain is a healthy mix of male and female You are both sensitive and savvy Rational and reasonable, you tend to keep level headed But you also tend to wear your heart on your sleeve What Gender Is Your Brain? ♥Misfate♥ 03:46, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :what is PowerSUrge trying to insinuate? Lost-Blue 03:54, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::That you're very kind and compassionate, lol. —Powersurge360 Melancholia 03:56, 24 April 2008 (UTC) :::lol lies Lost-Blue 04:00, 24 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Rofl. I can't remember who first posted that thing... Maybe Felix. -- (T/ 14:03, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Erk Why did you just give Lina "Minor touchups", isn't that illegal? *flees*-- - (Talk/ ) 17:42, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Only in 7 of the United States. :P -- (T/ 17:43, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Lulz... scary. But Lina's over 18 anyways ;) (I assume)--- -- (s)talkpage 17:44, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Cobalt, I award you with the "Funniest Line of the Day" award! -- (T/ 17:45, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Yay, awardz!!11!, the things i can do with those :D, and viper, you are a disturbing individual, i meant without consent not because shes under eighteen!!!!! xD-- - (Talk/ ) 17:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::"the things i can do with those..." Such as? --- -- (s)talkpage 17:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::and that is exactly my point :P BTW, i cba checking but im sure you posted on my skill contest talk page asking if it was too late to enter - it isn't-- - (Talk/ ) 19:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Vip, it would've been funnier if you said "I SWEAR!" instead of "I assume" d-: (hides) -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 19:50, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah Cobalt, I did post on the page. I may or may not enter... depend on time really. I had a couple reasonable ideas for skills, but I am horrible at trying to code the skill page. -- (T/ 19:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Pssst! Template:User skill box 19:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Yes yes, I know... I still phail at coding it though. -- (T/ 19:57, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Pan: Reference to "I Swear She was Eighteen Gwen", much? :P It would be a bit... wrong... tho :P --- -- (s)talkpage 20:28, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Rar I'm bored. Was just wondering if you know anything semi-interesting to do. --- -- (s)talkpage 13:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :Meh not really... Just relaxing after work right now. I'm on IRC with Progr right now... and I'll probably load up D2 in a little while. Been working on a zealot :D My original fav class in that game (Light Java Zon was the 2nd)-- (T/ 13:16, 30 April 2008 (UTC)